


Highschool

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity AU. Oliver and Felicity in Highschool. Oliver is a new student on the hockey team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usually no one was there, at the ice rink, when she was. Her high schools team, the fighting bulls, usually practiced from 5-7 and that left her time to study in peace. But today was different. Today he was there. She was sitting at the top of the bleachers in the back, but still she hoped he didn't see her. She crunches up against the wall and intensely watches him. His jersey read Queen on the back, number 5. He glides across the ice with a sort of elegance she didn't expect from someone his size. He wasn't fat, not by any standards, but he was muscley, and built, and has a great jawline, and he's hot..... Felicity realized she was drooling and snapped herself back into reality. A jock like him would never be with a nobody like her. She sat in silence watching him glide and lift pucks into the net for an hour until he gathered his pucks and left the rink half an hour before the team practice. Felicity gathered up her books and made a hasty get away before the rest of the team filled the rink.   
\-------------------------------------------  
Felicity started to see 'Queen' everywhere. She found out that he moved from Canada and that his name is Oliver. He was in almost all of her classes, usually next to her with their last names so close, Queen and Smoak. The only difference was he made friends quick, whereas she was already a senior and barely talked to any one. The few people she talked to had ran into her in the halls and she said sorry. She was afraid of making a fool of herself when she talked to anyone. But when she watched him in the halls she noticed there was always a bit of mystery about him. Nobody knew much, that or they didn't want to tell her. But every day she saw him go out on that ice and every day she watched for an hour and a half as he glided majestically across the ice, hitting pucks with so much power you would think he'd fall over. But he doesn't. And she watches everyday like this until he looks over to his left and notices her studying him. She was drawing him in her sketch book while she was supposed to be learning the quadratic formula she was taught in freshman year. She had turned away a second to early to see that he had noticed her. "Ms. Felicity Smoak!" Felicity's slams her book closed. Her face is beat red. "You seem to be a little pre occupied today. Since you think that you don't need me to teach you- what is the quadratic formula?"  
Felicity groans ands stands up. "X equals negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4 AC all over 2A." She says in a monotone voice before plopping back in her seat. It leaves Oliver is in awe. He was barely stumbling through the equation as it was with the book but she had it memorized. The bell rings before their teacher can reprimand her any further. Oliver stays seated while everyone else rises he sits and looks at how beautiful she is. He hadn't really noticed her in the halls, he always just saw a blonde ponytail going around a corner. But she took his breath away. He decides to ask her to help him with the formula but before he can she was out of the classroom. He hurries after her but sees only a sea of other students. No blonde haired girl running behind a corner. He finally gives up on finding her and heads to get dressed out into his uniform.  
\-------------------------------------------  
He skated out onto the ice and felt comforted by its familiarity. The glides and turns and stops always came naturally to him. It always made him feel safe. The twists and turns he makes flow through his veins. His body goes into auto pilot and he glides off the ice his feet turning before he has to tell them. Felicity is sitting at the top of the tan and black bleachers finishing her sketch when her phone goes off. Her mom maybe calls her once a month on it and she chose right then to call. Felicity jumps at the ring and drops her book. Oliver looks up from the ice to see the small blonde scrambling to silence the phone and grab her stuff. He smiles. She sees him an rushes out before he can even finish saying her name.  
\-------------------------------------------  
During art class the next day Oliver leans over to her desk. "I like your drawing," he says. Felicity jumps. She had been adding to her sketch of him. She shuts her sketch book and turns to look at him. "Oh thanks, I uh. I hope you don't mind me drawing you." Oliver scoots into the seat between them. "Oh not at all. You're an amazing artist." Felicity blushes and pushes her hair behind her ear. The class is dismissed before their conversation could could continue.   
\-------------------------------------------  
The next day Felicity walks into the rink there he was. Sitting in the seat next to the one she always sits in. He is fiddling with his fingers when she walks in. She stops when she sees him, but can't help smiling. "Don't you have practice to do before the rest of your team shows up?" She says sitting next to him with a grin on her face. "No, no not really. I'd rather sit here with you." He says leaning close to her. She scoots closer and widens her smile. "Well I hardly know you..." They rotate their bodies toward each other. Oliver sticks his hand out. "Oliver Queen, senior. Right defender on this high schools hockey team. Alien from Canada." They shake hands. "Felicity Smoak, senior. Nobody to every. Math wiz." Oliver chuckles. They talk for nearly two hours until Oliver has to go get changed out for practice.   
\-------------------------------------------  
The next day when she walks into the rink, there he is again. But this time he has two pairs of skates. Felicity smiles and walks toward him. "What are those for?" She says taking a seat beside him. Oliver stands up and puts out his open hand. "Well yesterday you told me about how you couldn't skate," she takes his hand. "So today I am going to teach you," They walk down to the locker room where they lace up their skates. Oliver is the first to skate out onto the floor, he stops 3 feet from the boards and sticks his hands out for her. She braces her self on the wall and puts one foot into the ice followed by the second. She pushes off the wall towards him with a look of fear. She inches along the ice she nearly gets to him but before she makes it to his outstretched arms she stumbles and falls into his chest. He closes his arms around her, keeping her from hitting the ice. She lets out a little screech before looking up at him. He helps her stand on 1/8 of an inch wide blades. He turns and skates backwards in front of her, her hands grasping his. Her feet slide out from under her but his strong arms keep her right side up. She ends up stepping instead of gliding on the ice. He goes behind her and holds onto her waist and keeps her steady as she sticks her arms out as skates circles around the rink. She slowly figures out how to glide along the ice. She giggles as they skate towards the center. Oliver wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her into the air. She clenches her arms around his and laughs as he spins in a circle. They slow down and he gently places her on the ice. Felicity lets go of his hands and skates a shaky circle around him. She puts her arms in the air once she makes it all the way around. She giggles as Oliver skates out to her. He places his hands on her the front of her waist and lifts her into the air. Felicity squeals with joy. Oliver lowers her back to the ground. As soon as her blades touch the ice he pulls her in for a kiss. His hands gentle on her soft face. She wraps her hands around his arms. Hoots and hollers come from the bleachers where Oliver's team mates are sitting. They break apart. Felicity's face is beet red but she doesn't release him and neither does he. Oliver's cheeks turn red as he try's to calm down his team mates. Felicity spins him so his back is toward them and kisses him through all the hoots. They release and skate off the ice still holding onto each other. 


	2. Italian

"So have you two love birds hooked up yet?" Tommy asks Oliver from outside of the hockey teams locker room. "WHAT?!" Oliver asks throwing open the door of the locker room with his hair soaking wet with his shirt and towel in his hands. "I'm just saying, you gotta lock that down, you have never been as happy with any anyone else but her." Oliver dries off his hair and pulls on a black t-shirt. "No. I don't want to live up to my old reputation here, I don't want that past to follow me here. Our families left Vancouver together to start a new life. And I want my new life to include her." Oliver heads back into the locker room to put his gear in his locker. "Fine, fine. It's just that that fine piece of ass is wanted by a lot of other guys and-" Oliver slams his locker shut and throws open the door, punching Tommy in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. Tommy keels over, holding his stomach. "Don't talk about her that way," he whispers in Tommy's ear before storming off down the hall leaving Tommy dry heaving on the floor against the wall.

FLASHBACK

Vancouver, Canada

"So I'll see you at school......um, uh.....Megan?" Oliver says to a beautiful brunette, pulling his shirt over his head. "It's Miley, actually." "Oh sorry," Oliver says pulling on a pair of jeans. “Oh no it’s okay,” Of course it was okay, they always say its okay. “I gotta get going,” he grabs his car keys and wallet, and pulls open the door. “Last night was fun though Molly,” he says before shutting the door behind him. “Its Miley,” she says.

 

PRESENT DAY 

Starling City, USA

“Hey,” Felicity comes bounding up to his side. She is wearing a black and white dress with a design that reminds Oliver of a composition note book. Olivers face immediately cheers up when he sees her brown glasses and bright pink lips stick. “Hey,” Olivers face is frozen in a smile until he realizes he’s staring. “Oh hey I’m sorry I had to cut our time short yesterday, I kinda kissed you and ran,” “ Oh no I totally get it you can’t miss a minute of practice, don’t worry I don’t feel like a booty call, most booty calls happen at night and involve sex which was not what we were doing and that definition is just what I have gathered watching Netflix and so don’t worry about it,” she pats his chest with her hand and walks off to her next class. “Felicity!” Felicity whips her head around. “Would you like to get dinner? With me?” Felicity walks back towards him. “Yes.” Oliver smiles. “How’s tonight?” he asks. “Hmm…..Let me see….I’ll have to move my appointment with Netflix, but yes, I’m free,” “Okay, I’ll see you tonight.” He says before heading to class.

Oliver is sitting in his psychology class bored out of his mind with remedial crap he had been taught last year. He pulls out his phone and texts Felicity from underneath his desk. She is sitting in the back of her biology class when her phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls her phone out and smiles when she sees Olivers name. “How does Italian sound,” he types. “Sounds pretty good, she says.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on a date.

Oliver smooths the wrinkles out of his sweater. He was sitting in front of Felicity's house on his motorcycle, stressing out over wether or not his shirt smelled like mayonnaise even though he had it dry cleaned 2 hours ago. He pulls off his helmet to walk up to her door. Oliver kicks down the kick stand and swings his leg over the seat. Before he can take a step on the drive way Felicity steps out the front door in a beautiful red dress. In that moment the only thing he could see was her beautiful smile, outlined by not the usual hot pink but a bright red. He was glad she didn't feel the need to show off any cleavage like any of the other girls he went on a date with. She was wearing a square necked dress that flowed out from her waist and cut off just above the knee. "Wow," Oliver says walking up her drive way to meet her. "You look amazing," he says putting out his arm. She wraps her arm through his. "Thank you, you smell really good by the way....ooh is that your bike?" "Yeah, sorry I didn't think about your dress," Oliver says, handing her his spare helmet. "Thank you. And I have actually attempted worse in a dress," Oliver smiles, raising his eyebrows. "I think I'll save that sorry for a different time," Felicity throws one leg over the bike and pulls on her helmet. Oliver climbs on behind her and starts the bike. He places one arm around her and takes off down the road. Felicity places her arms out to either side, closing her eyes. Oliver grins, looking at Felicity flying. They reach an intersection faster than Oliver expected, causing him to sharply hit the brakes. Felicity shoots her arms down, grabbing the first thing they find. Her nails dig into his thighs. He pulls her tighter into his chest, making her feel safe. "Sorry about that." He says. "We are almost there." Felicity releases her grip on his thighs. "Where is there exactly? I should probably know just invade you are a serial killer or something like that." Oliver chuckles. "You're gonna laugh at me, but its a family style place called 'Fat Tony's'" Felicity lets out a giggle. They pull in to a parking lot outside a small shop. They get seated at one of the 5 tables and order up a pepperoni pizza as the stories start to flow out with every drink they pour. Oliver dances around the edges of his past, leaving out the parts he was hoping to leave behind while Felicity managed to talk about the color of the cheese on her pizza for 10 minutes, somehow making her way to why the sun is yellow. Felicity's smile goes dark as soon as she see's a dark haired guy, who looked clearly stoned, walk through the door. She puts her head down and covers her eyes with her hand. "What? What's wrong?" He asks. "That guy who walked in, in the red shirt, he's my ex. I'm not quite sure why I stayed with him as long as I did. He was really abusive." Oliver starts to get up. "No, no please don't make a scene. I just want to finish our date with out him noticing me." Oliver sits back down. "Oh hey look who it is! How ya doin'? You still got that smoakin' ass?" Felicity sighs. "Just leave me alone Ryan." I just wanted to catch up smoaks'. No need to get angry." He says throwing up his hands. Oliver stands up, towering a foot over Ryan. "She said leave her alone." "Woah. Woah. Woah, you must be the rebound. Always knew smoaks couldn't stay single for long. That's why you gotta knock a little sense into her-" Oliver punches Ryan's jaw. Ryan slumps to the floor, holding his jaw. "JACKASS," Ryan says "Felicity go out side." Oliver says. "But-" "Please." He says, cutting her off. Felicity pays their bill and walks out. Ryan reaches out and pulls her ankle out from under her. She hits her head on a table before hitting the floor. "You better hope I never see you around her ever again." Oliver says before punching Ryan in the gut. He puts an arm under Felicity's knees and shoulders and carries her too his bike. He climbs on the bike and holds Felicity in his lap, keeping her secure with his knees and an arm holding her against his chest, before peeling off into the road.


	4. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the fight at Oliver and Felicity's date and where Oliver sped off to after Felicity was knocked unconscious. PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS STRONGLY RECOMMENDED.

FLASH BACK

Starling City, USA  
2 years ago

Felicity smiles when she sees her dads smiling face calling her. He didn't live with them, in fact she never actually knew where he was at anytime. All she knew was that he called her every Sunday at 10 am.   
"Hey dad!"  
"Hey Felicity! How's it going sweetie? How are things with you and Ryan? I just love that boy."  
"Everything's good, Ryan and I are......still together."  
Everything was not good. Ryan had become a jack ass with a temper. But it would break her dads heart if she broke up with him. She just didn't know how much longer she could last. Ryan had always made her feel like if she left him she would be nothing. That's how hard his words hit her.   
"Oops. Sorry sweetie I have to go. I'll call you next week, yeah?"  
"Okay talk to you next week. I love you."  
"I love you too sweetie."

PRESENT DAY

Starling City, USA

Felicity cringes at the touch of the cold antiseptics burning a cut above her eye. "Oh hey. Your awake." Felicity's looks around. She's in some blank room on a bed with a chest at the foot of the bed and two picture frames. "What happened? Where are we?" she asks sitting up. "After our date was interrupted you got your legs pulled out from underneath you and hit your head on the table before you hit the floor, putting you out cold. I brought you back to my house." He says, handing her a glass of water. "Thanks," she takes a sip. "I'm really sorry about ruining our date. I'm not sure if I said that before but I'm gonna say it again. I'm really sorry tonight was supposed to be fun. And I ruined-," Felicity never got the chance to finish that sentence.


	5. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i strongly recommend reading from the beginning for a first time reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to post after that last cliffhanger of a chapter. Funny story: I actually accidentally deleted the origional draft of this chapter when I was trying to post it here so the thoughts are now that it's had a time to roll a round in my brain it should be better. Hopefully.

Oliver pulls her in for a kiss, cutting her babble. he wraps his arms around her shoulders as he pulls her into his lap. He releases her lips from his. she nestles her face into his neck. “Im sorry, I screwed it all up,” No you didn’t, tonight was perfect,” he pulls closer into his chest. “I just don’t want to lose you,” she whispers, tears welling in her eyes. “Hey, hey, you’ll never lose me,” he lifts her from his lap. He sits her facing the wall, gently pulling the zipper down her back. The sleeves are pulled from her shoulder. She sits facing the wall, a spark sent through her veins every time he touches her back. Oliver pulls one of his sweatshirts over head, pulling her arms through the sleeves to long for her. She turns to face him, afraid to open her mouth and let out the sobs. Somehow Oliver understands and tucks her into his bed pulling the covers up to her chin. Just before her eyes are pulled down to sleep Oliver kisses her forehead, and quietly shuts the door.   
FLASHBACK  
Starling City, USA  
For the first time ever since her father moved out Felicity was dreading his call that day. She had no idea what he would say, how he would react. Felicity jumps when her phone buzzes with a picture of her father.   
"Hey dad..."  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?"  
"Okay, hey dad listen-"  
"How's Ryan?"  
"Ryan's good, but hey dad I really gotta tell you something...."  
"Well then spit it out."  
"Ryanandibrokeup..."  
"Wait what did you say?"  
"Ryan and I broke up..."  
Her father says nothing on the other end for a few seconds until his silence is broken.   
"Hey Damien is that your daughter? I've been wanting to talk to her."  
Felicity can tell just by the sound of her voice she is big breasted and naked. Felicity hangs up the phone before her father can say anything.   
PRESENT DAY   
Starling City  
She shoots up, not knowing where she was until she inhales the scent off of Oliver's sleeves she has pulled down around her hands. She looks around the bare room and finds only two picture frames and an old wooden chest at the foot of his bed. She spots a purple dress laid out on top of the chest. A smile is found on her face. She remembers the feeling of his finger tips down her back. She reluctantly pulls the sweater from her body and slips into the dress. It fits her perfectly. There is a knock on the door so quiet she thought she imagined it. Oliver's head pokes through a crack in the door.   
"Felicity?" He says with his eyes closed.   
"Don't worry you can open your eyes,"  
Oliver steps fully into the room dressed for school with a plate of pancakes.   
"I love blueberry pancakes!"  
"Me too," he chuckles and she scarfs down the food. "Oh and don't worry about your parents. I had my mother call and let them know you weren't feeling well after dinner last night."  
"Oh god I didn't even think about her. I'm a horrible daughter." She says not pausing the shoveling of pancake.   
"Thank you," she hands him the plate.   
"Of course. But we should probably head to school, I get 2 more tardies and then I am expelled."  
"Oh well I wouldn't want to not have a reason to see you every day."   
She follows him down the stairs he carried her up last night. At least that's what she figured happened.   
"Thank you. For putting up with me last night."  
He pulls her in to his arms. The scent from his chest makes her feel safe. Loved.   
"I would never leave you. I love you,"  
Felicity's eyes widen at the sound of those three little words leaving his mouth.   
"I love you too," she says, kissing his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't you just love that beginning Olicty scene? I gave myself feels.


End file.
